New Comrads
by Shenka
Summary: Written by me and XZA-arf-pupi. While doing an mission, Axl meets two female reploids in a forest and finds them similar to him, and he soon finds out that Sigma is after them. But the problem is, which female will Axl choose?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was morning in the maverick hunter head quarters and the hunters were doing the same thing they did everyday, going out on missions, researching data, and healing in the maintenance room. The maverick hunters X, and Zero were in their rooms, resting, expecting more missions.

Axl was still not a hunter and wanted to become one, but X still would not let him become one. Axl had tried everything he possibly could've thought and could do, but nothing had worked, so instead, Axl did every mission that the HQ allowed him to, trying to prove to X and the others that he can be a hunter. Alia and the rest thought of letting him, but X never allowed him to.

Axl wanted beat up X so bad for not letting him be maverick hunter but he knows that will cause him more trouble.

"Axl, you have mission to take care of, go to Forest of Dysis and clear every maverick out of that area as soon as possible" said Alia.

"Ok". Axl was transferred to Forest of Dysis and saw tons of mavericks.

"...Oh boy... this is going to take forever, which I enjoy!". Axl always had the spirit of fighting and wiping the floor with those mavericks, as he began killing the mavericks with his bare fist and kicks.

After fighting with bare fist, Axl summoned his dual pistols and starting shooting at any mavericks that were in sight. This took a few minutes and Axl finally grew tired and used his DNA change to change into X and used X's ultimate ability, giga-crush. This immediately destroyed and killed all the mavericks in the area that was in the attacks range. Axl turned into his normal self again and looked around for any more mavericks.

"Come on, anymore left? If I leave with anymore left, then this will totally screw me up badly." Axl said to no one in particular as he heard a small noise and turned around just in time to see a maverick shooting at him and tried to dodge.

But it was too late, Axl's right arm was shot and the reploid winced in pain as he shot the maverick in the forehead, automatically knocking it dead. The teenager grabbed his right arm with the other and looked around to see at least twenty mavericks.

"I'm really enjoying! And you're all going to pay for doing this!" said the cheerful Axl. Axl shot five bullets at each maverick. The mavericks were so weak that Axl didn't use his full strength. Then twenty more mavericks came and Axl fought the mavericks with his bare hands and defeated all the mavericks.

After when Axl defeated all the mavericks and heard two giggles and voices around the area. Axl turned around and saw two female reploids training in this area. Axl walk the reploids to greet them.

"Hi, my name's Axl what's your name?" The two female reploids were staring at Axl because they thought he was cute.

"My name is Axlia."

"My name is Axliniana."

"I noticed that all of our names sound a like." responded Axl.

"That's cool!" said Axliniana.

"So you have any goals?" asked Axl.

"Yeah, we want to become maverick hunters" said Axlia.

"You two have the same goal like me!"

"For real, your're not a maverick hunter?" asked Axliniana.

"No because X won't let me be a maverick hunter!"

"That's stupid...X is stupid!" said Axlia and Axliniana.

"I also think the same thing because I tried my best to become a maverick...even though X doesn't want to make me maverick hunter, I'm still going to try my best and show X and everyone else that I'm capable of being a maverick hunter."

"C-can we try to become maverick hunters with...you?" asked Axlia.

"Sure, why not!". Axlia and Axliniana were very happy and the fact they actually get to be with Axl made them happier than before.

"First we have to go to the hunter base" said Axl.

"Ok" said Axlia and Axliniana.

One hour passed and Axl finally showed up.

"AXL, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted X.

"At Forest of Dysis doing my mission".

"It takes you this long to complete your mission?"

"No, I met two female reploids and they're outside waiting so I'm going to let them in".

"What?" Axl let Axlia and Axliniana inside the hunter base without letting X said what he wanted to say.

Zero came in the room busting the hunter base door and broke it.

"... Zero, you didn't have to do that," said X.

"... Oops sorry!". These are my new friends Axlia and Axliniana.

"Hi Zero!" said Axlia and Axliniana.

"... Hi, but how did you know my name?".

"We hear the news!" said Axlia.

"You two have any weapons?" asked Zero.

"Yeah". Axlia and Axliniana showed them their weapons.

They both had dual pistols.

"Wow, now you have fans Axl!" said Zero.

Axl was blushing but didn't say anything.

"Hi X." said Axlia and Axliniana in a dark voice.

"What's wrong?" asked X.

"We heard you're mean! You won't let Axl be a maverick hunter!" said Axlia and Axliniana.

"It's not like that" said X.

"Humph, like we're going to believe you!"

"Leave the hunter base immediately!" said X.

"Hey! You can't just throw out new guests like that! They could stay here as long as they want!" said Axl.

"Yes, cool it X" responded Zero.

"Ok, ok!" X left to his room.

"He has such an attitude!" said Axliniana.

"That's true!" said Axlia.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few days after when Axl and the hunters met Axliniana and Axlia. In the meanwhile, they had found two rooms for the girls to use. Axliniana and Axlia did not really care if they were in separate rooms, for they were so honored that they got to be in the HQ of the maverick hunters, not what many reploids and humans were able to do. X, Zero and Axl were amzed that the girls were very similar to Axl not only in just the name, but also by the looks. Just like Axl, they had the same armor colors red, navy blue and black.

For some odds, Axlia always wore her civilian clothes instead of her armor. Axl asked this why and she simply answered that it 'wasn't needed to be worn' in the mean time, and that it wasn't necessary to always wear the armor, so she only wore her armor when she needed it. Axliniana, on the other hand, always wore her armor and was much more cautious of her surroundings.

Although the girls were similar in many ways, they also had many differences. Axliniana and Axlia both had the same design on their armors, had same hair colors, orange, and eye colors, lime green. But the differences were their voices and many others, their voices were different in many ways, Axliniana had a more mature, tougher, and more outgoing voice than Axlia had. Axlia had a mature, not mature enough like Axliniana, innocent, soft voice. They both had pretty much same and different personality.

Axliniana was very outgoing just like her voice and was a very great, powerful fighter, for her bullets form the pistols were stronger than Axlia's. But Axlia was a softhearted, carefree female that fought for justice and peace, just like X. Even though her bullets were weaker than the other's, she had a clearer aim ability than Axliniana's, and was better at hitting the target successfully more than Axliniana.

Axlia and Axliniana were staring at Axl but when Axl looked at both of them they turned away.

"I'm going for a walk," said Axl.

"Ok" said Zero.

"I want to come!" said Axlia and Axliniana at the same time.

"You must really love Axl!" said Zero.

Axl, Axlia and Axliniana was blushing red.

"Anyway, I'm going for a walk come on Axlia and Axliniana".

"Ok!"

"Bye Zero!" said Axl, Axlia and Axliniana.

"Bye!"

"Come on, hurry! I can't wait forever!" Axl yelled from the other side of the river, watching the females hop from stone to stone to get to the other side of the river.

"We're trying to get there as quickly as possible, Axl! You're used to this, we're not!" Axliniana yelled as she hopped to the other stone and almost fell off, causing Axlia to also slip from suddenly turning quickly and seeing the other reploid almost falling off.

"You're finally across, and you should be more careful where you jump." Axl added as he looked at Axlia, who was soaking wet from falling into the water one of the times she had jumped and turned to watch Axliniana and slipped.

"Okay." Axlia said as she felt Axliniana's warm hand placed on her shoulder.

This allowed Axlia to relax even more and turned to Axl then smiled. Axl and the other two females walked to the plains and sat down on the flat surface of mother earth and relaxed. Axl fell asleep and napped on the plains as he used this opportunity to rest after the extra mission. Axlia noticed this and tapped on Axliniana's shoulder.

The female turned to Axlia and she pointed to Axl, who was lying flat on his back on the grass with his arms crossed and under his head. Axliniana and Axlia then felt a feeling they never felt before. And they figured out what this feelign was. They were in love. Deep love. They felt their cheeks getting warmer every second as they leaned over and saw Axl's relaxed face. He looked very adorable and cute as ever, and how anyone could've looked.

Then they leaned closer to him, looking at the wonderful face as they then noticed him moving and now leaning on his side. Axliniana and Axlia took this by surprise and backed up immediately.

"Do you feel it?" Axliniana asked, as she didn't even turn and kept her view on Axl.

"I feel it..." Axlia said as she noticed and stared into Axl's tightly sealed eyes, hiding under the covers, the beautiful lime green eyes that showed justice and peace and a warm welcome to any strangers.

"Do we... love him...?" Axliniana said out loud, forgetting that Axlia was there next to her.

"Me too, sis..." Axlia replied to her as she saw Axl's eyelids lifting up slowly after a few minutes.

The two sisters backed up and held their breathe as Axl lifted his top half up, his legs still on the ground, and watched him as he yawned and turned around.

"You two were watching...?" Axl said and sighed as the two girls nodded, still holding their breath.

Oh, how they wished they were able to run their hands down his warm, soft cheek. They looked at his back as he turned again and yawned again as he got up and walked off, motioning the girls to follow as they did respectively.

"Are... you angry, Axl...?" Axlia asked, afraid that now Axl had hated them for staring while he slept.

"Not at all! Just a little embarrassed that people were watching me sleep and nap on my flat back and side. I have nothing against it though." Axl added, noticing the girls finally letting their breathe go as they did a loud 'phew'.

"What's this feeling...? Do I like both of them more than I do with others...?" Axl whispered to himself, making sure that the two females couldn't hear.

"Why did you guys take way longer than Axl usually do?" X asked when they got back and Axliniana glared as Axlia gulped and waited for the worst.

"I fell asleep, it's not their fault." Axl protested in X's saying, trying to stop X from saying anything mean or anything odd to him or the girls in front of the females.

"All right, just that there are more extra missions if you want to do it." X said as he got up and left the hallway, walking to his quarters as Axl sighed and walked off to his room.

The sisters stood there, thinking that it was not fair that X treated Axl this way and walked to their rooms.

"Maybe things will get better later..." Axlia said, trying to make things better and looking on the bright side.

"I hope so." Axliniana said as she sighed and went into her room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Axlia and Axliniana couldn't go to sleep because all they could think about was Axl.

"Sigh I can't go two sleep..." said Axliniana.

"I can't sleep..." said Axlia.

It was 12:00 and the two female reploids couldn't get no sleep. Axl was also awake, he was walking around the hunter base and no one knew. Axlia heard steps so she peeked her head out of her room and Axl was only 4 inches away from lips and both Axl and Axlia was blushing red. Axlia moved back a little because she saw X peeking from his room then X went back to sleep.

Axliniana came out of her room to walk around the hunter base for a little while. There was a banana peel on the floor (stupid Douglas) and Axliniana slipped and Axl caught her before she was about to fall. Axl and Axliniana thought about the position they were in and they both started to blush. Axliniana thought to herself, (think Axliniana, think!). Even though she was shy to do what she thought in mind she did it anyway. She kissed Axl on the cheek and Axl was turning redder than before.

All of a sudden Axliniana fell asleep in Axl's arms and Axl carried her to her room and landed her on her bed softly so she won't wake up.

"...Good night, Axliniana". Axl shut the door behind him and went in Axlia's room to see if she was ok.

"I guess she's sound asleep," said Axl. "He shut the door behind him.

"I guess I should go to sleep, it's already 12:30". Everyone fell asleep peacefully.

While Axl was sleeping, he dreamed about Axliniana and Axlia, especially abotu Axliniana since she had kissed him on the cheek. He tossed and turned on his bed and sweated rapidly as he suddenly woke up, gasping for air.

"It was just a dream... don't want everyone dieing on me now do I...?" Axl got up and yawned as he checked the clock, it was 1:00 in the morning.

"Only...?" Axl thought to himself as he remembered earlier when Axliniana had fallen from the banana peel that Douglass had dropped on the ground and that he caught and she kissed him. Axl pressed his hand on where the kiss was pressed on.

"Do I... love her...? Do I like her more than anyone else...? Even more than Axlia...?" Axl whispered to no one in particular as he sighed and got up to stretch and did his morning exercise.

After doing a few sit-ups, Axl was tired and went to the lounge and got a can of coke and drank a whole lot at once. When he finished drinking the can of coke in less than a minute, he threw the can to the trash and walked back to his room, and stopped on his way at Axliniana's door. He pressed his hand on her door and peeked out and saw no one, Axliniana was not in the room, and there was a large dent in the door on the inside part.

"This is odd..." Axl said as he ran over to Axlia's room, which was right next to the other female's and opened it and saw Axlia sitting on a chair and looked at Axl, there was a piece of paper clutched in her hand, which was torn in half as she grabbed on it very hard, ripping it.

There were tears forming in her eyes as she wiped it away and looked at Axl.

"Axliniana's gone, Axl..."

"What do you mean?" Axl asked as he rushed over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing how upset she was.

"Something happened during early morning... after she kissed you on the cheek and fell asleep and you put her in your room. I saw a shadow or something enter the room, I thought it was nothing, but it was... something... I checked later, she was not there and there was a note... someone's using her as a hostage!" Axlia said a little louder than her soft voice and started sobbing uncontrollably, digging her face into her hands.

Axl patted her back and took the note and read it. It said to come to the Tianna camp in Giga-city by afternoon. Axl moved her head to his chest and Axlia dug her face into Axl's chest.

"You saw...?" Axl asked as he looked down at the crying Axlia.

"Yeah, I was walking down the hall and you were running over to my sister when she was falling." Axlia said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sister...?" Axl asked out loud and turned his head to the door, to see X standing there sleepily.

"All of you need to rest instead of staying up late, what's all the racket...?" X said sleepily and leaned on his head, which he held with his hand.

"Axliniana's gone." Axl said and X's eyes immediately widened.

"What!" X yelled, and covered his mouth, forgetting to control his volume and Zero came through the door.

"Then we take care of it." Zero said as he straightened his hair out, for he slept recklessly and his hair was all tangled and messy.

"It said to meet us at Tianna camp by afternoon." Axl said as he tossed the note into the garbage can.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go!" Zero said, all perked up as his hair was straight again.

"You want to come with us, Axlia?" Axl asked as X and Zero left the room and Axlia gingerly nodded.

"We'll get your sister back for you. We promise... I promise." Axl added and smield at her, and Axlia calmed down at this.

"We'll get you..." Axlia whispered and walked beside Axl to the transporter to get to Tianna camp.

"Hey, you think they're dumb enough to fall for your stupid trap!" Axliniana screamed out loud as fidgeted in trying to get out of the chains that prevented her from moving.

"Shut up." The reploid replied and kicked her in the face, causing Axliniana to fall on the ground.

"Ow! You'll pay for that when I get out." Axliniana said as she growled and got herself in the sitting position again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Axl ran with X and Zero to Tianna Camp with Axlia next to him. He looked at her, and she was filled with determined, but for not looking where he was going, he ended up bumping face-first on the poll when he turned his face.

"Ow...!" Axl said quietly as he rubbed his face and ran to catch up with Axlia, who didn't notice since she was absorbed in uniting with her sister again.

"Come on, we can't be too slow, it's already 11:30, and it takes around 20 minutes to get there, so we'll be there right in time 10 minutes before noon.

"X, you should hurry too, right now, i'm the fastest in running." Zero said as he smirked and X yelled at him in response,

"You have longer legs than anybody else in this group!" Zero just ignored him and continued running to the Tianna Camp, where Axliniana was with a certain reploid next to her.

While Axl was rubbing his face in pain, he felt someone following him. He looked back but there was no one there.

"Hmm..." Axl thought to himself.

"What's the matter Axl?" asked X.

"Nothing...".

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" said the cheerful Axl.

"Ok..." X thought to himself.

"What's taking you guys so long!" asked Zero.

"We're coming!" said X and Axl.

"Sister..." Axlia thought to herself.

"Are you ok?" asked Axl.

"..."

"Axlia?"

"...Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine...!"

"...Don't worry… We're going to find Axliniana no matter what it takes we won't give up!"

"Thanks!" Axlia said as she stops Axl to hug him and X and Zero was looking at them being nosey.

"Wow...Now you have two girlfriends!" shouted Zero.

Axl started blushing red as he was still hugging Axlia and then Axlia looked up at Axl then started to blush.

"We should be walking to Tianna Camp right now, not standing...or hugging..." said Zero.

"Sorry!" said Axl and Axlia letting go of each other.

"What do you want with them anyway?" Axliniana asked as she fidgeted, trying to pretend that she was still held by the chain, but the chains were weakening and she was able to shake herself and loosen the chain even more.

The reploid looked at her,

"I have an important business with them that I want to clear." He said plainly as he looked at her and noticed her keep moving and fidgeting.

"Stop moving or you're going to die earlier." He said as he checked the clock and it was 11:50. "They should be here soon." The reploid said as he heard footsteps drawing closer into the room they were in.

But the visitors he was expecting didn't come through the door; it was a lone figure, cloaked in a brown cloak and stood at the door, standing.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" (How did that person get past the security? I only made my securities to allow the hunters in only, is this person one of them?) He said and thought and stood in front of Axliniana, his back on her.

(Yes, this is my chance to get free without him noticing and somehow hit him... my weapons were taken away somewhere... there it is! it's on the table over there! Now all I have to do is get free!) Axliniana thought as she finally broke out of the chains and accidentally made a loud noise, causing the reploid in front of her to turn around and spot her out of the chains.

"You little-" He was cut off when the figure walked towards him and stood in front of him as Axliniana kicked him in the face, making him fly to the wall nearby and crash into it.

"That's for kicking me earlier." She said as she brushed her hair from the side off to the back, her orange hair waving around the air in the process.

"Axliniana!" They heard a voice yell from the hall outside of the door.

"Are you in there! Then open this door, it's locked!" This voice belonged to none other than X.

Axliniana looked confused as she went over to the door to discover that it was locked in a computer logic hacked in way and stomped on the ground.

"I'm here, and I'm fine too. It's just that this door is locked and there is no lock on this side or that side! This is done by computer hack in wise!" Axliniana yelled as she remembered the reploid and the cloaked figure. She turned just in time to see a bullet flying towards her.

The bullet hit her, but it was just a fraud, it hit her armor and fell to the ground, like a signal of telling her that someone was here. After when the bullets flew towards Axliniana, she thought of Axl.

"Axl?"

"Hey, what's up Axliniana! Anything happened while we was not here?" asked Axl.

"Not really, except this stupid maverick put me in chains which I manage to brake free".

"Well, that's good news."

"Sister! I'm sooo happy to see you!" said Axlia.

"Me too!"

"Well the two Axl fans are reunited again" said Zero.

"Well, you could say that!" said Axl blushing a little.

While Axl and the rest of them were talking except X who saw the maverick who kidnapped Axliniana was trying to escape.

"Hey! The maverick is getting away!" shouted X.

Everyone looked back and saw the maverick escaping. Then everyonr ran as fast as they can to catch up with the maverick. Axl shot five bullets but missed him because he disappeared from the area without a trace.

"...He's gone..." responded Axl.

"...That's ok...at least you saved my sister and you was willing to do it no matter what...that just shows how much you care". Axl started to blush.

Then Axlia gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush even more.

After seeing the girl kiss Axl on the cheek, just like what Axliniana'd done before, Zero walked over to them and said,

"Hey, no mushy stuff here, all right." And Axlia blushed even redder than Axl, but it was different, not like how reploids would blush and look, but when she did it, it looked like she was a human. But somehow, when Axlia kissed Axl on the cheek, Zero felt uneasy and uncomfortable with himself as thoughts came into his head.

"Iris… I killed her…" Zero thought as he looked tough and coarse on the outside, but in the inside, he was still heartbroken, even after a few months after killing his own love, Iris.


End file.
